Kim Possible: SCSA
by Nerdman
Summary: What happens when Kim is exposed to lust inducing pheromones? Find out here. KiGoKiRoRonGo.
1. Chapter 1

Kim snuck down the corridors of Drakken's latest lair, her boyfriend following behind her. Kim brought her wrist kimmunicator up and called her tech genius. "Okay Wade, what are we stopping this time?"

The young African American looked up from one of his computer screens. "Drakken's been reading too many comic books. He's producing a line of scented candles with emotion controlling pheromones."

Kim didn't have time to respond as a ball of black and green tackled her through a door into what looked like a stock room, full of bright red candles. Ron watched as Kim and Shego collided with a crate full of candles, the wax melting over them from Shego's powers.

Ron ran over to the two to pull his girlfriend back and fight Shego himself. What he saw upon closer inspection was something straight out of his fantasies, Kim and Shego kissing. When the broke apart Kim saw Ron standing there slack jawed and glassy eyed. Shego followed Kim's gaze to the sidekick and she nearly drooled seeing him there, noting the tent in his pants.

Shego got up from her perch straddling Kim and grabbed the still half out of it sidekick and threw him down next to Kim.

Nearly an hour later two teens gathered their clothes along side a pale green villainess. The only things the trio had in common were red faces, an abundance of sweat, ruined clothes and satisfied smiles.

* * *

"Soooo, Kimmi, you have fun?" Shego asked, pulling her tattered jumpsuit back on.

"As much as you did. Ron, I hope you remember how to do whatever it was with your tongue that made Shego scream like that...," Kim said, grabbing Ron's butt.

"I do. What surprises me is that both of you carry Trojans in your pouches."

"I'm glad I do," Kim said then giving Ron the once over added, "Though I think magnums are in order for you."

Ron just stood there blushing until Shego pressed herself against his back. "Oh yeah. But I bet he's glad we're good little scouts and are always prepared."

"Yeah. The two most beautiful women on the planet practically attacking me, I can die a happy man now."

Shego grips Ron across the chest. "Oh no, nobody's taking my Ron away from me," Shego stated.

"Your Ron? He was my boyfriend first!"

"I'm willing to share. Though you're welcome to come along if you learn not to bite so hard..."

"Sorry. And I suppose we could work something out..."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ron asked, pulling a shirt with only one sleeve on.

"NO!" Both women yelled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possile. Sue me Disney, go ahead. Zues and Thor owe me favors...

Ron sat on the edge of his bed, thoroughly exhausted. He had to nearly tie down Kim to keep her hands out of his pants on the flight back home. Kim and Shego had finally struck a deal earlier, Shego would stay behind at the lair and 'convince' Drakken to figure out an antidote to whatever had thrown the girls sex drive into overload. Ron'd had a beast of a time convincing Kim to stay home but he painted a fairly vivid picture of a probe containing him and probably Shego being launched into a black hole. That had done the trick.

Ron stripped down and took a long cold shower, trying to ease the bruises, scratches, and bites Shego and Kim had left across his body. When Ron got back into his bedroom he saw a sight that would make a lesser man run in fear, Shego stand in the middle of his room.

"Sup?" Ron asked, gripping the towel around his waist tighter.

"Mixed bag of news. One, whatever caused... earlier," Shego started with a blush, "Is currently incurable. Either Princess and I will shake the effects off on our own or we'll be spending a goodly portion of the rest of our lives really, really horny."

Ron tried to keep from showing how much his own sex drive seemed to enjoy that idea. He'd either end up with a plasma ball to the gut or tied down and used. And given how sore he was from earlier, neither seemed too great an idea. "So, you and Kim..."

"Even without the slut-candles' effects I've thought she was hot for a while. Why do you think I spent so much time around her when my personalty got flipped?" Shego started

"I had a couple of theories but I kept my mouth shut, mostly for survival reasons," Ron said moving to his dresser, pulling out a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt.

"Smart move. Just because you have a tree trunk between your legs doesn't mean I won't give you a burn for stepping out of line," Shego said, holding up a lit hand and smiling slyly.

Ron, now pulling on his sleepwear, felt a bit of confidence come. "Ok. Little quid pro quo. I'm curious about you. You don't have to answer any questions you don't want to but since I've seen you naked I'm curious about you."

"Ok. What do you want to know? One wrong question though," Shego said lifting her hand and igniting it again, "And Princess is going to find herself single."

"Right. Why don't you start?"

"Coward," Shego smirked. "Ok, how long have you and Princess known eachother?"

"Since our first day of pre-k."

"Okay, your turn."

"What made you turn to the dark side? A side from the fact they have cookies and Hego's an asshat,"

Shego laughed at Ron's assesment of her brother before her face turned serious, "I saw the law fail when we, Team Go that is, practicly gift wrapped a villain for the cops. Maybe someday I'll tell you more but it's still too painful to talk about what came next."

Ron sat next to the emerald woman sitting at the foot of his bed and put an arm around his shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm not going to force anything Shego. Aside from the fact you'd fry me eight ways from Tuesday, the most important part in any relationship is trust. I trust you'll tell me when you're ready."

"And if Drakken manages to un-nympho us?"

"Then I'd ask you if you'd still want to be friends. I didn't like hanging while you were Miss Go, my reasons being a mix of dislike for Barkin and fear you were trying to steal Kim away."

"Young nubile cheerleader. Can't blame my bubble headed alter ego for trying."

Ron's eyes go kinda blank for a moment before he says, "No, I can't. I do believe it's your turn to ask me a question."

"Say Drakken can't fix Kimmie and I, would you go into an envious rage if she and I spent time together?"

"Not so much, as long as you aren't going to try and keep Kim to yourself."

"I can share. Miss Go would have too if you'd have said something."

"Now I feel even worse for dropping the ugly mind-fucking helmet,"

"Don't be. I did hate being her honestly," Shego said as she laid back on Ron's bed. "Your turn."

"Would you consider quitting as Drakken's henchwoman and working with Kim and I?" Ron asked.

"I just might. Might cause you two some troubles, my jacket's almost as thick as your cock."

"Global Justice owes Kim a few favors still. They'll probably erase your record and put you on probabtion with Kim or I as your handler."

"Handler? Sounds like an S&M term," Shego said with a smirk.

"Given time I could hand make a bunch of the gear needed. Blindfold, ballgag, hancdcuffs, just about anything we'd need."

"Reeeaaally? I'll give Lipsky my two weeks notice in the morning."

"Before or after I make breakfast?"

"You cook well?"

"I once turned the high school cafeteria into a five star restaurant."

"Hmmm, good in bed and can cook. Drew's getting two minutes notice instead."

"Until then Shego, take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Suddenly don't want me?"

"Taking more will power than you can imagine not to jump you right now but it wouldn't be right. We're not in our right minds and Kim isn't here. Earlier wasn't cheating since she was there, now it would be."

"Fine. But you better call Kimmie over first thing in the morning."

"Was planning to. We need to discuss how... _we_ are going to work," Ron said grabbing a pillow and extra blanket from his closet.

"If worse comes to worst, I'll steal you both," Shego replied with a playful smirk.

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it. For now, I need sleep. Good night Shego."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys. Also, 2,500 hits, you guys rock!

Disclaimer: You guys know how this crap works. Disney owns the character, the plot is mine. This story is only to be posted on please don't repost without permission.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim crawled out of bed, her hair disheveled and her eyes bloodshot. She quickly made her way from her bed to her private bathroom. Kim stripped out of her pajama pants and t-shirt.

Kim looked at herself in the mirror and cupped her breasts, "Hmm, looks like the girls got a little bigger. This calls for some shopping, too bad Club Banana doesn't have a good selection for bra and thong sets," she muttered to herself.

Taking another look at herself she decided it was time for her leg shaving. About halfway through she looked at her crotch and remembered how Shego's had been bare. The memory of watching Ron and Shego's joining filled her with pangs of envy and shudders of desire. Without a second thought Kim started to remove all her body hair from the waist down instead of her normal trimming.

When she finished Kim looked at herself and couldn't suppress a shudder of desire. She then turned on the water, setting it just short of boiling. Once it was the right temperature she stepped into the steamy showerstall.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Half an hour later Kim was in her bedroom wearing just a towel and a satisfied smile. "Boy am I glad I got that massaging shower head," She said flopping back onto her bed. Kim was planning her day when her phone rang. Picking it up she hit the answer button and held it to her ear. "Possible's," she stated.

"Hey Kim. It's Ron. I'm in the middle of cooking breakfast and was wondering if you'd like to join."

"Sure. I'll be over in a bit. Just got out of the shower so I'm still dripping and in just a towel," Kim purred.

"Mmm, Kimmie. Sounds like you'd make a tastier breakfast than Elzar here could possibly whip up," a second, throatier and more feminine voice answered.

A shudder of desire ran through Kim. Something she found incredably strange given she and Shego had nearly killed each other on several occasions. "Mmm, morning Shego. We on speaker phone?" Kim asked hearing pots and pans moving in the background.

"Yeah. Please hurray over Kim. Food's almost ready and the three of us need to talk," Ron called out.

"Be over in ten," Kim said walking over to her dresser. Before she hung up the phone she'd put together her outfit in her mind and was now going to pull it on. Four minutes later she was in black thigh high stalkings, three inch black high heels, a white miniskirt and a white blouse that clung tightly to her now expanded chest. She left the top few buttons open to show a bit of breast and a few bottom to show off her tight stomach. After looking at herself in the mirror she pinched her nipples through her shirt and headed to the garage for her car.

As she drove she was simultaniusly glad and disapointed nobody could see her outfit. At the time, she could have killed Monique for brow beating her into buying the outfit. Now dressing like this sent a naughty thrill through her semi-conservative sensabilities. She briefly wondered what kind of reaction she'd get if she started wearing outfits like this on missions.

Kim snapped herself out of her daydreams when she pulled into Ron's driveway. As usual his parents' cars were gone. His father being away in California surveying damage from the latest fire, his mother at a work retreat with Hana. Kim parked and locked her car, her hips swaying subconciously as she walked to the front door.

Before she could knock Shego answered the door in one of Ron's red jersey's and pulled first inside and then into a heated kiss. Kim had her hands moving up and down Shego's back as she kicked the door closed. Nibbling Shego's lower lip lightly when breaking for air Kim said, "Mmm, my kind of breakfast."

"Well Elzar has a nice little buffet of breakfast food set up. Croissants, bacon, sausage, french toast, eggs, bagels, whole wheat toast, fresh squeezed orange juice, coffee, and milk. I had to leave the room and get a towel I was drooling at the selection but he wouldn't allow anything to be consumed until you got here," Shego said, her long delicate fingers expertly playing up and down Kim's back.

"I take only a few things in life seriously. Food is one of them," Ron said as her wrapped his arms around Shego and leaned his head over his shoulder for a kiss from Kim. After receiving one Ron lead the way into the dining room.

A folding table was filled with steaming plates of food and three more plates awaited filling. The dining table was covered in a simple white cloth with three candles providing illumination while the blinds were drawn. The candles, one red, one green, and one blue, gave just enough light to illuminate but kept an air of romanticism going. "Nice touch with the candle lit breakfast Ron," Kim said.

"Indeed. Hung like Ron Jeremy and cooks better than Emeril. Hang on to him Princess, if you don't I will," Shego said with a playful smirk.

"Oh don't worry, he's mine," Kim replied with her own smirk, though slightly less playful than Shego's.

"Ladies, please, no fighting during breakfast. That's part of why we're here about to glut on this food, so we can discuss how this," Ron said indicating the three of them, "is going to work out."

"Okay," Kim and Shego said together. The trio filled their plates, got their drinks, and sat down, Ron between the girls.

For a solid minute Kim and Shego could do nothing but moan in pleasure from the food's taste. "So, Shego, any word from Drakken on fixing the candle's effect?"

"No. But he didn't argue when I told him I quit," Shego said buttering a croissant.

Swallowing her forkful of eggs Kim's head shot up, "You quit?"

"Yeah. Frankly I'm sick of Drakken's screwy plans. He's paid me enough, and I've invested wisely enough, to never have to work again. Bill Gates has nothing on my Swiss account," Shego said taking a bite from her pastry.

"It'll be nice not having to fight you on a weekly basis," Kim said with a smile.

"Oh, didn't say we were done fighting. I expect a daily or at least weekly sparring match," She replied.

"I can do that. On one condition, you help train Ron."

"We'll see," Shego said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry Ronnie, you'll like my training," Shego answered.

"And I promise fun rewards for every achievment," Kim said running her fingernails up Ron's arm.

"Booyah," Ron said as desire clouded his chocolate brown eyes.

"Do I get any sort of payment Princess?" Shego asked with a playful pout.

"What are you looking for? Us to drive you mad with pleasure or to have Ron cook for you?"

"I was thinking, after a talk I had with Stoppable, about maybe rejoining the 'white hat' side of the law," Shego answered honestly.

"I could have a chat with Dr. Director. Global Justice still owes me a favor from when I had to deal with Will Du."

"He the guy you worked with when Duff first broke onto the villainy scene? He said the guy sounds like the FBI agent on Law & Order: SVU."

"Yeah, that's the one. Real jerk," Kim sighed.

"Too uptight," Ron agreed.

"Before you two go and annoy her for me, I'm still hungry," Shego said eyeing Kim, "And Princess, you look delicious." With that, Shego slipped under the table and over to kneel infront of Kim.

Kim, not even thinking about resisting just pulled up her skirt to allow Shego easy access.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Thirty minutes later Kim was looking at the loading screen to talk with Doctor Director herself. Wade had been kind enough to hack his way through the red tape and directly into her office.

"Miss Possible, what can I do for you?" The cycloptic woman asked, her annoyance very visible.

"Been a couple years but I'm calling in my favor from when you drafted me to work with Agent Du."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it involves Shego. She's willing to surender herself into my custody on the conditions her outstanding warrents are dropped and Global Justice doesn't hound the members of Team Possible."

Shock doesn't begin to describe the expresion plastered on Betty's face. "Miss Possible, I don't know if I should congradulate you for catching the most wanted woman on the planet or send a shrink over to exam your head. What makes you think I would honor such a request?"

"Letting it go down in the spy world that you were the one who got Shego off the path of evil."

"Where is Shego?"

"Does she have her pardons?"

"Not a chance. Where is she?!" Doctor Director yelled leaning in towards the camera.

"I thought you were a reasonable woman. Goodbye Betty," Kim said hitting the end button. As soon as the link was cut Kim was contacting Wade. The young African-American genius popped up on Kim's screen, he was in usual blue t-shirt and holding a bottle of Bawls.

"Morning Kim," he said before taking a swig of the liquid caffeine.

"Hey Wade. I need you to do another hack job, you up for it?"

"I take it Betty wasn't feeling to charitable?"

"That's not the half of it."

"Gonna guess you want me to go in and wipe her criminal record from every known source."

"Can you?"

"I do believe I've been insulted. I can have her digital files cleared and notices issued to every law enforcement agency on the planet that she's been cleared. For a finishing touch, I'll put the GJ seal on it. They'll never admit to being hacked, it would make them look weak," Wade said as he started clicking away at one of his keyboards.

"Thanks Wade. This time yesterday if you'd told me I'd be doing this for Shego I would have laughed in your face, now..."

"I know. Whatever Drakken put in those candles, I can't find it in any medical journal about an antidote. Since you three are probably going to be affected the rest of your lives, the least I can do is help make it less annoying."

"Once again, you rock. I'll leave you alone now. Please go do, that voodoo, that you do, so well," Kim said with a smile.

Kim shoved her borrowed Kimmunicator into Ron's discarded pants and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Without missing a beat she watched from the door as Shego lay on Ron's bed, her legs spread as wide as she could get them while Ron had his face burried between them. Shego wasn't even trying to contain her moans as Ron worked.

"Hey Princess. Mmmm, gonna stand there all day or, oooh, join the party?" Shego asked between moans.

Kim pulled off her shirt, the only clothing that covered anything she still had on. This left her in her heels and thigh-highs as she crossed over to the bed. "I have good news and bad news Sparky," Kim said laying next to the soon-to-be former villain.

"Oh?" Shego managed.

"Bad news is Doctor Director's a bitch and wouldn't even negotiate the deal I offered. Good news is Wade is now hacking his way through the NSA, IRS, CIA, FBI and the rest of the world's alphabet soup to clear up your record," Kim said, stroking one of Shego's boobs.

"Thanks Kim. The air-head was right, you are the best. Though the Ron-ster is a very, very close second."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Author's note: And with that, Kim Possible: She Can Screw Anything goes on hiatus. I have no clue where I want to take the story so I'm going to work on some of the others jumbling about in my brain. To my reviewers, thanks guys.

Also, big round of applause for mkire for Beta-ing this chapter.


End file.
